Eyeglasses having spring-hinge temple bars have been known in the art for quite some time. The spring-hinge temple bars reduce pressure on the wearers temples and generally provide a more flexible fit for the wearer.
Side safety shields for eyeglasses have also been known in the art for quite some time. The side shields typically attach to the temple bars of the eyeglasses to provide side eye protection. Once the side shields are attached to the temple bars they are designed to pivot with the temple bars as they fold inwardly for storage.
However, one issue that has not been adequately addressed in the art is outward pivoting movement of the side shields in eyeglasses having spring-hinge temple bars. While the spring hinges have a limited range of movement, outwardly flexing of the spring hinges causes a significant movement of the side shield which has been found to create gaps at the front edge of the side shield and thus reduce the level of protection.
It would be therefore advantageous to have a side shield which has been designed to provide a limited degree of outward deflection to absorb the movement of the spring hinges of such eyeglasses.